Windows and doors are often surrounded by a frame formed from assembled lineals. Assembling the lineals to form the frame can be tedious and time-consuming, often requiring factory assembly or specialized tools for field assembly. Existing frames frequently require lineals with solid filled profiles, increasing the cost and weight of the frame. Such lineals are often connected using angled screws that are screwed into the solid profiles of the lineals. With such screws, it is difficult to adequately tighten the joint between the assembled lineals. Variations in lineal alignment and screw positioning often leads to inconsistent results and splitting of the lineals.